bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape: Endless Tower Maze
Ellie and Chloe had returned from a mission and were walking back to their HQ. They enjoyed being able to get out away from and while strolling they noticied a spire piercing the sky, finding it strange not to have ever noticed it before. They went to examine the structure and as they approached the entrance Ellie was puled in by a large Hollow hand. Akira was walking casually with Munraito, then suddenly Munraito felt a presence about five km ahead so they rushed to where it was coming from and what they saw was a huge structure which ascended above the sky. They realised the different presences were coming from the tower so Akira just punched through the huge door. Ellie faced the hollow in front of her as Chloe caught up. She had sliced off its arm and it was wailing in pain as blodd poured from the stump. She threw her sword straight through its skull instantly slaying it as the blade retured to her. "Well, seems we are gonna get more than we bargained for. Right Sis?" "You bet!" Chloe drew her guns. Akira walked through the smoke and noticed two girls, "Umm, scuse me but who are you" Akira asked and Munraito just walked through the door and noticed blood stains and immediately absorbed the blood "That was refreshing". They both approached the girls. Chloe turned to the two new men "I don't think it is particularily safe here you should leave. The door is right the-" She turned to point at where she had entered but only impregneble wall stood infront of her. Biting her lip in frustration she turned to Chloe. "What we going to do?" "Dont worry about us, you should be the one worried. This place seems really uncomfortable, but ah well" Akira walked up to them and asked "Lets just be allies so we can get out of this place" Akira held out his hand. Ok, Chloe turned away from his hand and immediately started to walk away. She knew who these people were and so did Ellie and they didn't think anything of it. "You going to come or what?" She motioned for them to hurry before she turned around and shot the hollow directly in front of her without even blinking. "Cmon Munraito lets go before they get angry" Akira thought to himself "Their skillful but I dont know if I can trust them but its only part time so it will be alright" Akira shunpo'ed infront of them and took out 2 hollows with his bare hands. Saying to them "Can ya keep up". "Of course!" Ellie smiled as her sword flew so close to Munraito that his hair fell to the floor as it pierced through another hollow and scythed through another on the return trip. "This is great fun!" Shouting for pure joy as she jumped and flipped through the air, lossing her daggers into a set of hollows around her. "I would appreciate if you didnt cut my hair thank you" Munraito said casually as he used the hollow blood around him to harden and become a spear which he used to take out hollows. After slicing his way through countless storms of hollows they came to a dead end. "Oh a dead end" Munraito said then Akira quickly said "Kyukyoku no ai" Suddenly Akira's eyes lit up and he said "There" pointing to a brick "Push it". Chloe stepped forward and kicked the spot. Nothing happened. She waited before turning back around with a smile on her face. Whipping around she blasted the entire wall away using her rocket launcher. "Whoops!" Using the shockwave from the blast to backflip away she allowed the other to lead in front as she turned to face the hollows sneaking up the stairs. "Buh Bye, boys!" The hollows were gone in a flash "Do you two have an idea of why there are some many hollows here?" "No if I did I wouldnt of bothered coming in here" Akira answered smartly "So what do you think we should do from here, its just hollow after hollow and its kinda getting boring I want something hard to fight " Suddenly Akira's Communicater went off "Wait i gotta see what this is so jus..... Suddenly a huge Monster appeared punching Munraito in the face "Why you" Akira charged at the monster and punched its arm cutting it all the way up. "Get ready" Munraito got back up and his cuts hardened immediately. "We'll leave him to you," Chloe winked at the boys before slashing the hollow in front of her. There were definitely loads of hollows. Seemed endless, they needed to get away for a bit. An amphibious loking hollow jumped right down on Ellie just after she backfliped out of the way. Chloe was also unleashing a barrage of bulets at anything close to her. Suddenly a gun made a click as a scythe totting hollow slashed at he waist. Bending beneath she rolled onto the balde, even more scythes loomed down ubtil eventually Chloe sommersaulted off one, ejected the cartridges and inserted new ones, and immediately destroyed everything around her. "Thanks alot" Akira started running up the huge monsters arm and was rapidly punching different parts of its body, it was too big to move quickly to hit Akira. Then suddenly Akira made a breakthrough and gushes of blood came out of the monster "No sweat". Then Munraito pointed to a figure in smoke, roughly about the same size as Akira and it held a sword and Munraito stated "This might be the real form of that monster". Akira pulled his glove on tighter and charged at the figure. Ellie and Chloe were still battling off the legions of hollows pouring from nowhere. A group of animalistic hollows dissappeard forever when Chloe had thrown her grenades out and Ellie was slicing down anything moving. But they were tiring, "Can we hurry up and move somewhere you guys?" She asked as she loaded her SMG with ammunition and sprayed death to another set of hollows. "I would like to, but its kinda hard when this guy is constantly blocking us and chasing us" As Akira was saying this the monster kept on attacking and then Akira got bored so "Geez, Im only gonna use this because I want to move from this area....Bankai!!! Masutaringureijingubodi" Suddenly he made the monster catch alight and he put fire around his hands and was burning through the monsters skin. The girls gave a surprised look before Chloe used her rocket luanchers spike to swing in front of the two shinigami as Ellie rushed through, kicking and scything her way through the hollows. In front of her was one last hollow that she hadn't seen which grabbed her and threw her into Chole, knocking them both down. As it bore on them again Chloe raised he pistol and pulled the trigger put the gun jammed. They were stuck. "Could we have some assistance here!" Akira saw the girls were in trouble so he shunpo'ed over to them and punched the hollow away. "Munraito take on the other monster" Akira attacked the hollow. Meanwhile from outside Hokai felt an evil presence coming from the inside tower and when he arrived at the wall he simply broke in the wall and stepped through. He quickly dispatched the large hollow with Munraito and then helped the girls up. "Quick we have got to get out." They both jumped for the hole in the wall but it had already repaired it self. "Damn, only thing left to do is go up." Chloe motioned up after she fixed her guns and reloaded. "Let's get going then." She clicked the last cartrige into place before heading up the ever proceeding stairs. "Man, how long do these stairs go up" Hokai said. Akira asked "We should take a rest". They carried on walking up the stairs and it seemed like the stairs were never ending. "There is something wrong about these stairs, its like were staying at the same level all the time, what do you think" Hokai asked looking at the two girls. "I just want to get out." Ellie curtly replied. "I couldn't care." Chloe curtly replied. The hollows had stopped assaulting them and imedialtely Chloe shot her rocket launchers spike into the roof, "See ya up there guys." Ellie and the rest were left on their own as she zipped up. "I suppose I am stuck with you three now then." Ellie sulked. "Were not that annoying" Akira answered." So what do we do from here" Munraito asked. Hokai immediately said "I will try get us out... Summon Shadou Hansha" He suddenly had white gloves on his hand and he then said "Renkinjutsu mahō batoru-juu" ' Suddenly 4 Tiger beasts appeared and Munraito, Akira and Hokai mounted them "These will get us to the top quicker hopefully.." He turned to Ellie and asked "You coming". "Of course, I have no choice." She jumped onto one. They rode up and up, neever ceasing until at one point Ellie noticed something on the floor. "Isn't that your hair?" She picked it up and showed it around. "Because if it is then we are caught in some sort of elaborate trap. "What the..." Suddenly a huge bunch of hollows grabbed Munraito and pulled him through a door in the wall. "Munraito!!.... Quick we can still get into the door" Akira grabbed Ellie's hand and Hokai followed they managed to get in but Hokai got locked out. "Damn, we got split up, maybe thats what this place was trying to do all along. Akira walked to Ellie and asked "Why did your friend leave us and you, your meant to be her friend arent you?" "One, we are sisters. And two she probably got bored, you think she can't look after herself. Anyway lets get ''your ''friend." She suddenly drew her sword and sprinted off, not waiting for Akira to keep up. At the top, Chloe finally reached the top. And what she saw was nothing she expected. She saw a man in the shadows, "Hey! What are you doing!?" She shouted to him but he merely dissapeared away and a legion of hollows jumped down unto her. She dispatched the first one using her shoe blade and the rest using her akimbo SMG and pistol. But despite this she was being pushed back and she approached the edge. Akira chased after Ellie..Into the shadows. Meanwhile Hokai was fighting off hollows coming from everywhere."God Damnit there are to many" Suddenly he saw a shadow right at the top of the tower.. "Thats the girl" She was fighting off many hollows "Shes gonna tire soon" Hokai quickly made a hand gesture and shouted "'Renkinjutsu mahō kurimuzonkyanon" 500 cannons suddenly appeared and took out all the hollows surrounding him "Now I have to get over to help her,' Renkinjutsu maho haidoropusshu'" Suddenly water came up from the ground and pushed him up to the top and he assisted the girl. Munraito was fighting off the hollows in the shadows "These hollows are weak"..... Chloe saw the water rising toward her, and as she was distracted a hollow hand punched through the barrier and off the ede so she was falling. She saw a horde of winged hollow chase her and obliterated them with her pistols before launching her rocket into the crowd annihilating them all. After she caught the side of the staircase and was left hanging. Ellie could hear Akira fighting and she hurried on, eventually coming to another door. She saw a door and burst through and was once again on the infinite stair case and seeing the hollow hordes on each side oh her she sommersaulted over the banister and flew down the tower. Hokai took out many hollows and eventually got to Chloe and he pulled her up of the staircase "I need your help to fight all these off"."We all got split up, so will you help me find them".. Meanwhile Akira was fighting off masses of hollows "Crap I'im starting to get tired, what the.. where did she go" Akira quickly had to clear his way of the hollows. Akira saw Ellie in the air he quickly had to kill the hollows, so he put his hand over his head and suddenly he had a hollow mask on his face and he was obliterating the hollows in a flash. She fell through and as she saw Akira chase her she merely smiled her goodbye and threw her knives below her clearing the area. As she landed she ran to the door right before Chloe landed next to her. "I think we can leave now. Shall we?" Ellie nodded. And they stepped out the door. "Oh wait. I nearly forgot." She turned around and spied where Hokai was, "See ya!" She launched a rocket before exiting through the door that had materialised after the strange man had left. "Bye" Akira and Hokai combined their two strongest moves to destroy this tower and before they did Munraito appeared and they combined it, they all put on the vizard mask. The tower got destroyed as they walked away they shouted "Bye again it was nice meetin ya!!!!!!!!!" hoping for the girls to hear it. Chloe started her motorcycle without a word and they rode off, this time not stopping to examine anything.